


Chrisjen

by mific



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Chrisjen Avasarala, calculating.





	Chrisjen

**Author's Note:**

> She's irresistible to paint, with her gorgeous clothes and face. Also for the "Ethnic Diversity" challenge over at Drawesome.  
> Watercolour and gouache.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c3cb/9gt3h8jcv5z2ljqzg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/171970480455/chrisjen-mific-the-expanse-tv-archive-of)


End file.
